My Gift to You
by MarlyHarkness
Summary: I grew used to the treatment I recieved from other kids. After a while you just learn to ignore the name-calling, the torture, and the looks of pity from other kids. Not to say I liked it, oh hell no. But, it's nice to finally have someone defend me for once. It got rid of the unwanted attention I always got. Yami Bakura/OC


_**Hello my lovelies! God I know it's been FOREVER and I apologize! D: I've had next to no inspiration to write. My wonderful friend '**__**LookAtTheBeautifulDay'**__** and I decided to do a one-shot trade, which writing one is exactly what I need to get me back to writing! I've never written Yami Bakura before, so sorry if it isn't to your taste, but I tried! By the way, whenever 'Bakura' is typed, it's Yami Bakura. I just thought typing Yami too every time I said Bakura was too long, blah. But don't get confused, because the actual Bakura isn't in this one-shot at all. It's also in the OC's POV, Erica. So... I hope you enjoy!**_

I walked into school that morning without the usual problems I'd grown accustomed to. Though, instead of calm and relief, I became apprehensive at the sudden peacefulness.

When I reached my locker, my eyes shifted to my right then to my left. Still no trouble.

See, ever since I transferred to Domino High during my junior year, there have been a few kids who like to cause trouble for me. Like messing with my locker, causing me to drop my stuff in the hall, dumping my lunch on me, jumping me after school, etc. that's why I'm so cautious , because I've had nobody so much as say hello to me this morning. Just as I was opening my locker, the loud chatter close to me ceased. Curious as to why that was, I looked towards the doors. My eyes fell upon a girl in a wheelchair, both legs in casts, and random spots on her face were bandaged. Then in sudden realization, I grinned at who it was, Anne Perry. The girl who picked on me the most and just recently spray-painted '**FREAK**' and '**WHORE**' on the inside of my locker, and set some foul smelling red liquid to fall on me when I opened the locker.

I turned my attention back to my locker, no longer interested in the girl who couldn't walk, to grab the supplies I needed. But I stopped when I heard someone next to me speak.

"Um... hey."

It was Anne. My eyebrows shot up to below my bangs. Why the hell is she talking to me? She shifted in her wheelchair uncomfortably and her eyes darted away from me, obviously nervous under my scrutinizing gaze. Good, the bitch deserves it.

She cleared her throat and looked back up at me. "I uh... want to apologized about what I did to you. Like your locker, and uh calling you those names and stuff. So yeah... sorry.", she spoke cautiously and wheeled herself away as soon as the words left he mouth.

I was dumbfounded. Anne Perry actually apologizing to someone? What the hell just happened? Confused, I watched the direction she left in for a few moments, thinking she might roll back around the corner to laugh in my face as if I were a fool for thinking she'd actually say sorry.

I grabbed my stuff I needed for my first few classes and shut the locker. Then I headed for my first class, Bi logy Honors.

"Alright, now take out your notes. We'll be spending the rest of class finishing the second half of the set.", the teacher told the class, switching off half the lights and starting up the power-point. I opened up my binder to the right page to continue my notes, but something slipped out from between the pages. A small folded up piece of paper.

Now I felt glad I didn't sit in the front of the class. I opened up the note, and in small letters it read this:

'_Hope you enjoyed your little present this morning my sweet._'

I blinked in confusion and slipped the note under the binder. Present? What was that supposed to mean? It must've been Anne, what happened to her I mean, but who would've done it? Instantly, my mind flashed to a few days ago when Bakura was at my house.

* * *

_I dropped my ruined supplies into the trash. No point in keeping the stuff after that bitch vandalized my locker with something I was now drenched in as well. So now I was in my bathroom attempting to wash the substance out of my hair, so far it was failing to work._

_I gave a frustrated sigh and threw the towel to the floor._

_Angry tears rolled down my cheeks as I sat on the floor, leaning against the tub. Of all the damn people in that school, why me? Why did they have to choose me, out of hundreds of people, to pick on and torture like this? Yugi and his friends were alright, but they never did anything to stop it. They just stood by shooting looks of sympathy my way, and I damn well didn't want their pity._

_A towel was dropped on my head, and I peeked out from under it to see Bakura._

"_I see those foolish children targeted you again today to make a joke out of you.", he spoke while gently massaging my scalp with the towel. _

"_Yeah.", I mumbled. He continued rubbing my head._

"_Lean back.", he ordered. I did as he said and he turned on the water on, rinsing my hair out under it for a few minutes._

_When he was finished, I sat up straight and he began drying my hair for me._

_After, he brought me into my bedroom and popped in a movie; Jeepers Creepers. He already had a huge bowl of popcorn ready on the bed too. A small smile worked itself onto my face. He was good to me. We made ourselves comfortable and I laid my head on his chest while he stroked my hair. _

_After about a half hour into the movie, Bakura spoke._

"_You don't have to worry about those snakes any longer my Erica. I'll take care of it. You won't be bothered by them anymore."_

* * *

It must've been him, it had to be. I started smiling. Bakura took care of it, just like he said he would. He didn't pity me or stand by and watch, he did what he said and took care of the problem.

I waited at my locker for him, listening to 'Don't Hold Back – The Potbelleez' on my mp3. Since I figured out what Bakura did, I couldn't stop grinning. It made the frightened glances Anne sent me that day turn into down right freaked out stares. Which, that fueled my happiness.

There he was. Bakura was sauntering down the hallway towards me, his smirk told me he knew I knew. Once his feet landed him in front of me, I smashed my lips onto his.

"I take it you liked your gift.?", he asked in a cocky manner.

My grin widened, "Oh yes. I would've loved to have been there to see it." Bakura chuckled. "Well I believe I may be able to help you out there dear."

Once we left and were in the comfort of the shadows, he held out his millennium ring and I touched it, immediately being shrouded in darkness.

* * *

_There lying on the ground was Anne, eyes bloodshot and widened in fear Her breathing was loud and in an erratic pattern. "O-Oh God please... AGH!", she screamed in pain as Bakura stood over her dirty and mangled body in the heavy rain. His manic laughed echoed throughout the alley hearing her grunts and whimpers of pain as he dug his foot into her ribs. _

_Anne's sobs grew louder._

"_This is what you deserve. After all, it was amusing to you and the rest of those rodents when you all caused pain to my Erica time and time again!" Bakura's laugh grew louder at her shrill scream as he stomped on her leg as hard as he could, instantly breaking it._

"_I-I'm sorry... I'M SORRY! Oh God, p-please stop... I'm sorry!", the girl cried._

_Bakura's gaze darkened and his grin grew wider. He leaned down to her ear. "I'll tell you what you're going to do. You will apologize to Erica. You won't tell anyone what really happened here tonight.", he spoke in a deadly and threatening tone. And with each emphasized word, came a swift deep cut into her face._

"_Am. I. Understood?", Bakura demanded. Anne whimpered out a "Yes..." but Bakura wasn't yet satisfied. He stood, towering above her whimpering form. "You had better hope for your sake that, that is what you'll do."_

_And just before he left, he snapped her other leg and walked out of the alley, leaving her crying out into the darkness._

* * *

Once we were brought back to reality, I drug him down for a kiss. We parted, and he whispered.

"My gift to you."


End file.
